Duel that Changed Destinies
by Meghan
Summary: part 2


" Duel that Changed Destinies"

By: Meghan

Part: two

Rating: PG 

Summary: Luke and Obi Wan are fighting Darth Maul and 

Qui-Gon is now on the Death Star.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Star Wars 

Charters, Lucasfilm does. I am not intending to infringe

on any copyright. I do not make any money off this piece. 

Thank you to my beta readers, you have made my life easier.

The Melting Pit Naboo TPM:

The clash hiss the tell tale sound of lightsabers clashing against 

each other was heard through out the melting pit as Luke engaged Maul 

Obi-Wan closely following him. Maul relished the thought of killing 

two Jedi, his Master would be displeased that he lost killing the Master 

Jedi but killing two apprentices would be just as good. We will soon 

have our revenge against the Jedi, they will fall as the Sith would rise 

in all of it's glory. Maul thought with a twisted smile as he continued 

his assault. The molten blades emitting sparks of protest against the

strain of the battle that was shaking the casing of the power jewl.

Twirling his double-ended lightsaber, Maul pivoted as he slashed at both 

Luke and Obi-Wan. The lightsabers hummed in the short silence as Maul 

and Luke started circling each other, Obi-Wan's muscles taunt ready for 

battle once they started fighting once more.

Luke made the first move cut squarely at the Sith's chest, the move

was blocked before any damage could be done to Darth Maul.

Luke flipped over Maul as the Sith prepared to execute a blow that 

would surly kill the young man. Obi-Wan slashed at Maul's head in 

retaliation, Maul just barley blocking the assault before it could 

decapitate him. All three men started pressing harder against each 

other all wanting the fight to end each for their own reasons.

Obi-Wan jumped dodging Maul's low sweep at his feet. The Sith jumped

high and somersaulted over the two young Jedi's head as he landed he 

twirled his lightsaber taunting the men as if saying 'Here I am, come 

and get me!' as he saw the laser walls of the Melting pit started to 

cycle once more.

Both Luke and Obi-Wan sensed what the Sith was planning to do and 

flipped over Darth Maul's head to block, his only exit. Maul snarled 

at the Jedi silently cursing Luke and Obi-Wan for blocking his way only 

way to destroy the queen and get back to his Master, Darth Sidious. 

As Maul's anger grew and the battle dragged on longer Luke's patient's 

started to faultier, as it did with Vader. 

Maul snickered as he faked to the left side of Luke. Luke hesitated 

slightly not sure if he should meet Maul's lightsaber where he indicated.

Maul took Luke's ever so slight moment of hesitation to hit 

him in the face with the hilt of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan immediately 

recognizing the move the Sith Lord used against his Master he blocked the 

blow that would of surly killed Luke. Ironically, the same move that would 

have killed Qui-Gon had his Master stayed at the Melting Pit a second 

longer. Snarling Maul slashed at the two Jedi with such a fury of 

passionate hatred that he almost got himself killed in his blind fury. 

Luke realized that both him and the young man next to him were quickly 

gaining ground against which he now knew for sure a Sith Lord, and the 

battle was soon going to end. Looking at Obi-Wan he feinted to the left

which gave the only open window for Obi-Wan to kill the Sith Lord. He 

took it and cut Maul's head off. The Sith Lord crumpled to the ground of 

the Melting Pit. Both men looked at each other as the turned off their 

blade.

"Who are you?" both Obi-Wan and Luke asked each other at the same time.

Death Star ROTJ: 

"Ani?" Qui-Gon asked shocked, lightsaber still lit sensing he was in

fact right at his guess. 

"I am Darth Vader, the name, Anakin Skywalker, means nothing to me." 

Vader rasped sourly.

Shocked that his son, Luke, was no longer standing in front of him

and a man at least sixty years of age was now in front of him had 

taken his place. With dark hair shoulder length now graying. Ruby red lightsaber still ignited, eyes glaring at Qui-Gon from underneath his 

black metal mask. 

"You were so sweet, innocent, kind and helpful." Qui-Gon continued

slowly not wanting the new Sith the former Anakin Skywalker to gain

any advantage before the duel, he now sensed would happen in the near

future.

"You WERE the chosen one!" Qui-Gon said stubbornness showing. 

Mind flashing back to the Jedi Council meeting he was at about the boy 

only a few days ago. 

Clouded this boy's future is. Yoda informed him on the last day he was

on Corusant before he and Obi-Wan left for Naboo.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak! I am more powerful then he would have ever 

been!" Vader snapped breaking Qui-Gon's train of thought.

"You will not survive me, old man, I am much more powerful than you

are." Vader hissed with bravado, knowing deep down Qui-Gon was stronger

than he was.

"Are you so sure about that?" Qui-Gon asked an eyebrow raised questioning

Vader.

"That I am, Master Qui-Gon," Vader challenged mocking Qui-Gon.

Both men went to the first position stance raising their lightsabers.

Vader twirled his saber and started attacking, Qui-Gon who just as

quickly blocked the blow against him. Qui-Gon started pressing Vader

out from under the catwalk were both men had to duck slightly because 

of their height.

The Emperor sitting in his throne over looking the space battle with the 

Rebels, noticed the disturbance in the Force immediately It was no 

longer young Skywalker on the Death Star, but the Jedi whose apprentice 

who killed his first and best apprentice some thirty odd years before 

hand. His lip started to curl upward as he got angry. 

"Lord Vader! What is going on?" the Emperor roared with venom in his 

voice.

The Emperor sensed his right hand started dueling with the Jedi Master.

"Good, good Lord Vader, destroy him." the Emperor whispered urging his

apprentice on as he continued to fight.

Both men emerged from under the catwalk Qui-Gon the obvious dominant

person of the fight. Darth Vader started unsuccessfully pressing against

Qui-Gon. Vader sensed it would be futile to try to get a offensive

position at the moment while Qui-Gon still had a significant amount of

stamina. 

__

I will be patient, so I can destroy the Jedi once and for all. Vader 

thought silently to himself as he continued his assault.

Qui-Gon sensed the Emperor while he was combating Vader sensing there

was something deathly wrong about the situation. The man was shockingly 

intuned with the Dark Side more so than anyone he'd ever sense before, 

even Xanthos his former Padawan learner. People were dying and they were 

close by for a cause that he couldn't figure out. 

As Qui-Gon pivoted to meet Vader's deadly molten blade at his left side

he pressed harder to gain some space between him and his advisory.

Soon they were in the full view of Emperor Palpatine, who was grinning

wickedly as he saw the old man and thought of what he would do to him

if he survived the battle he was now engadged in with Lord Vader. 

__

Here's the man that taught the apprentice that killed Darth Maul, though

it is odd Lord Maul should of killed this Qui-Gon Jinn. He was surly

capable of it. the Emperor reflected to himself as he enjoyed the battle

scene as the rebellion's fighter's got closer to the Death Star. 

Outside the Melting Pit TPM:

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said simply not fully trusting the 

man who stood before him?

Obi-Wan Kenobi? He's young, that means he must be coming close to 

meeting my father, if he hasn't already. Luke thought as he stared 

at Obi-Wan face smooth not yet hardened from the heat of Tatooine's 

twin suns.

"My name is Luke," was all Luke could get out, shocked that he saw his 

first, mentor standing in front of him alive and well from what he could

tell. 

Was it four days ago that I saw Ben on Dagaba warning me not to 

underestimate the Emperor and to beware of the Dark Side? Luke thought

head starting to spin as he realized that Palpatine had yet to declare

himself Emperor. That there was still time to warn the Jedi of their

doomed future once his father turned to the Dark Side.

"Do you know were Master Qui-Gon went? He was battling the Sith before 

you came then disappeared simutamusly as you appeared?" Obi-Wan asked 

searching Luke through the Force.

"I don't know of any Jedi named Qui-Gon, I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Luke said

apologetically seeing the pain in Obi-Wan's eye's at the lost of his 

mentor.

Obi-Wan started walking towards the hanger which as he sensed joy, 

meaning the Naboo had defeated the Trade Federation. Luke followed 

Obi-Wan's suit and headed for the hanger himself hearing cheers of joy 

as he approached the hanger.

As the final yellow fight landed everyone cheered even louder as the 

pilot emerged from the fighter. Luke was dumbfounded when he saw a boy 

at least nine years of age pull his helmet off and climb down the ladder 

to meet the crowd below, who set him on their shoulders shaking his hand.

As the boy got closer, Luke realized that he was looking at his father. 

If someone would have put Luke as a nine-year-old next to Anakin Skywalker 

they would have been mistaken for twins.

"Anakin come here!" Obi-Wan said with authority in his voice that he 

wasn't feeling.

The sandy hair child ran quickly to were Obi-Wan and Luke were both 

standing and smiled at them as he approached.

"Obi-Wan, sir I'm sorry that I went up into space but Master Qui-Gon told

me to stay were I was and then the automatic pilot took me up to the 

battle." Anakin said words running into each other as he explained what

happened to him while Obi-Wan was fighting the Sith.

"Obi-Wan where's Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin Skywalker asked clear blue eyes

peering up at Obi-Wan questing.

"Well..." Obi-Wan started hesitating not sure what to say, "something 

happened Qui-Gon and myself were battling the Sith Lord. You see we were

separated by the laser walls of the melting pit and the Sith came very 

close to killing him, then when the Sith started to attack him he 

disappeared and the man behind me ,Luke, appeared and he helped me destroy 

the Sith before he could hurt anyone."

"What will we do then?" Anakin asked.

"We shall be patient, listen to the will of the Force see where it guides 

us," Obi-Wan replied saying something Qui-Gon said a few days earlier

when they had left Tatoonie, after the first encounter with the Sith in 

the desert.

"He's a Jedi too, isn't he? He's got a laser sword like you have." Anakin

observed.

Obi-Wan looked at him, as if saying yes, are you a Jedi?

"Yes, I am Anakin." Luke said voice was a bit shaky.

"Wow, I'm so lucky! I get to meet a bunch of Jedi," Anakin said with 

energy only a nine-year old boy could have. 

Quickly his face saddened as he remembered the council meeting and how he 

would not be trained as a Jedi. His only hope Qui-Gon was right and their judgment wasn't set in stone. Luke felt his father's sadness at the 

thought of not becoming a Jedi, and he felt the loneliness of missing his mother.

He will still become a Jedi and if I don't do something a Sith Lord not

long afterwards. I must not let my father join the Dark Side for a second

time. Luke thought promising himself his father wouldn't be a Sith as 

long as he could help it.

Obi-Wan made his way to a Theed Palace security guard when he spotted one.

"I must contact the Jedi Council and the Chancellor something has come up,

that need's the Council's attention." Obi-Wan requested.

"As you wish," the guard said as he showed the way to the communication 

room.


End file.
